The young Devil's advocate
by Ac 3000
Summary: Omi is heading down a different road than he is used too as he slowly becomes more and more evil and dangerous to those around him. Chase Young helps him, depending on how you define "help". Evil Omi! includes an alternate universe filled with demons.
1. prolouge

I Thank GOD for letting me write this chapter and for inspiring me using my dreams, Thank you Lord. I am sorry for not updating but I am hypercritical of myself and what people think, so even though I have only gotten good reviews I am still afraid of failure. Warning I am now using the same opening for every chapter Please review. I love every review. I have started to re-read my stories and I am debating about redoing all of them to make them not suck, please leave your opinion about. Sorry if this story is not stretched like it should be and how some of my latest chapters have been. I have searched for a beta but I cannot find anyone. Please contact me if interested. This will not be the average Chase Omi story, it will much more complicated and much more interesting. If you find this boring PLEASE keep on reading because this is mild compared to the rest of what I have planned, which will have a lot to do with demons, mythical creatures, evil manifestations, and Omi _might_ **(might!) be turning evil.**

**Start:**

Chase was meditating. Chase's meditation usually took place in his mansion, but even Chase's mansion was not as calm as the place Chase was in. Of course, only a demon or being that has extreme evil could be in this universe and be calm. Chase was currently in a separate universe then the human, or light universe; this universe was called "Nox Aeterna", whereas the human universe was called "Lux Aeterna". In Nox Aeterna many evil beings subsided, but the most popular residents were demons. Demons like Chase loved Nox Aeterna because it was made for the creatures of the dark, demons, and part-demons like Chase were calmed instantly simply by being in the universe, similar as to how humans felt "at home" in their own universe. The demon universe had infinite realms that any demon could access with the creator of the realm's permission (Unless a powerful demon wanted to access the realm, then it wouldn't matter whether the creator was willing for the visitors to be there). The human universe had infinite realms as well, but humans have not advanced enough to use them all.

The realm that Chase resided in was part of the demon universe, it consisted of a huge yard, meadow, orchard, and a moderate sized house; Chase constructed the house himself, along with the realm. Chase is an extremely powerful half-demon, Chase had more power than most demons, despite his human genes. Chase also had more wit than most demons, simply because of his human genes; Chase was extremely gifted. Chase was meditating, simply wondering what had provoked him to offer Omi a place to sleep at his mansion.

Flashback:

"_Chase had not minded losing the xialoin showdown to Omi, Chase had no purpose for Shen-gong-wu and never would. Omi had challenged Chase to a simple game of Chess. Being 1500 years old, Chase was extremely good and was practically a grandmaster at the age-old game, but Omi was an advanced player in the game and had beaten Chase. Omi would not have won, but Chase took pity on him (which made Chase question the very fiber of his being), simply because during the entire game the xialoin monks were on the sidelines, practically cursing out Omi for making any mistake, so Chase let himself fall into a trap he had seen coming three turns before it came into-full effect. Even though it didn't show on his face, Chase could Omi was truly afraid of something while they were playing, although it did not appear to be the other monks._

_When Omi won, Chase shook Omi's hand, and disappeared from sight, even though Chase was still watching to see what the monks would do, now that the match was over. Even though Chase could not hear what was happening, Chase could tell the other monks were still making fun of Omi. A few hours later Chase found Omi outside meditating, and Omi looked completely terrified of something, but Chase could not tell what it was. Chase, concerned for Omi (which once again, made Chase doubt his being) said gently "Omi I would like you to know that you are welcome at my home, especially if you would just like to be rid of the other monks." Omi however, just nodded. Chase, not knowing what else to say left, not being sure if Omi was Ok_

_Flashback end  
_

Hours later, once Chase was back at his mansion Omi showed up at Chase's doorstep, extremely nervous and afraid. Omi knocked softly, to nervous to knock louder, and after a few minutes Omi decided to go home, but as soon as Omi turned around Chase opened the door causing Omi to jump nearly a foot into the air. When Chase saw Omi he instantly said "What are you doing up here at midnight, young monk?" Omi, stuttering started "I w-was won-wondering if," Chase knew what the child wanted to ask, but Chase was always patient with the young and nervous Omi so he let Omi finish "if I could stay here for the night?" Chase smiled and said lightly "Yes Omi, you may." while he gestured for Omi to enter the mansion. Chase walked with Omi slowly, trying to calm the now-extremely nervous childs nerves. Chase eventually stopped at a room and gestured Omi inside. "You can move anything in this room to your wishes, but I wish for you to go to bed now Omi," Chase began, as soon as he saw how excited Omi was by the bed, couch, lamps, and T.V. in the room, Chase finished with "the door in the corner contains a bathroom Omi, if you need it." Omi just said "Thank you so much!" before he went to the bed. Chase, wishing Omi to sleep said lightly " I will leave you sleep Omi, there are extra blankets in the closet if you need them," while pointing at a door at a corner of the room.

Hours later, Chase peeked in on Omi, (which made him yet again question his being) only to find the young adorable monk on top of the covers, shivering while he was asleep. Chase's nonexistent heart practically melted at the sight of it, and Chase argued for five minutes with himself over whether to wake Omi up so he could cover himself or to get another blanket from the closet and tuck Omi into bed. Much to his own questioning, Chase picked up another blanket and tucked Omi in. Chase felt surprisingly good doing this, which made Chase decide that he should meditate to find out the answer as to why he could feel towards Omi with anything but the pure numbness he felt for every other human being.

Omi snuck out before Chase even knew he was awake, much to Chase's surprise. Instead of worrying about it, Chase decided to leave the human universe so he could meditate in Nox Aeterna, in his own realm about being caring for Omi. It was all a big puzzle, but within 11 minutes of meditating Chase found a way to get the answers he needed, much to his surprise. Chase then found the fountain of Hui and the Eagle scope to find all answers he needed.

**to be continued**


	2. What you are

I Thank GOD for letting me write this chapter and for inspiring me using my dreams, Thank you Lord. I am sorry for not updating but I am hypercritical of myself and what people think, so even though I have only gotten good reviews I am still afraid of failure. Warning I am now using the same opening for every chapter Please review. I love every review. I have started to re-read my stories and I am debating about redoing all of them to make them not suck, please leave your opinion about. Sorry if this story is not stretched like it should be and how some of my latest chapters have been. I have searched for a beta but I cannot find anyone. Please contact me if interested. This will not be the average Chase Omi story, it will much more complicated and much more interesting. If you find this boring PLEASE keep on reading because this is mild compared to the rest of what I have planned, which will have a lot to do with demons, mythical creatures, evil manifestations, and Omi _might_ **(might!) be turning evil.**

**Start:**

Chase was shocked by what he learned, and without thinking about his actions for a second went to check on and retrieve Omi. It had been hours since Chase had stopped watching and Raimundo had started a fight with Omi by the time Chase returned. Omi had a death grip on Raimundo's throat, about to kill him when Chase ran through and grabbed Omi with so much speed that no one but Omi knew what had happened. Omi began to fidget in Chase's arms before Chase said "Relax young one, I mean you no harm." in a voice just loud enough for Omi to hear as to not startle the monk. "Where are we going?" Omi said in a nervous voice, not wanting Chase to yell at him as master fung had. "To my mansion young monk, I have something important to discuss with you." And that was the last thing either of the two said as Chase arrived at the mansion just then.

Nearly breaking the sound barrier Chase brought Omi to Omi's room and sat him down on the bed, leaning himself against the wall. "Omi this will be a very hard thing to discuss," Chase began pausing only to ask Omi to look him in the eye "but you are not completely human. You are part evil, I am not trying to convince you, I letting you know. If you return to society you will become its enemy, and you might destroy it, but I have a safe haven for you to-" Chase was cut off by Omi "You! You are always trying to make me evil! Now you are making up stories..." Chase waited patiently, letting the child vent his feelings. After Omi had stopped Chase said quietly "Omi, I am not lying, I can prove it to you." Omi, now filled with panic and anger said "How!?" Chase, still maintaining his calm said "Calm child, I have the fountain of wu and the eagle scope, you can look in yourself if that is what will convince you." For Omi time flashed until he was already looking in the fountain of wu, and to his utter shock, he found Chase was not lying.

"What does this mean?" Omi shouted in panic, knowing already what it meant. As Chase picked up Omi he said "Omi, I hate to tell you this, but it means you have another side, one that is evil, one that can take control whenever it wants." Now sobbing, nearly suffering from a panic attack asked simply "How?" . Chase, while comforting Omi said "Not even the fountain of wu knows that child, there is nothing we can do. Omi accepted the news in a few minutes and eventually calmed down, getting off Chase's lap (which he had no idea how he gotten on) and walked over to his bed. "I will not stay here." Before Chase could tell Omi why that was a bad idea Omi had started to walk away. Chase caught up with Omi and said a low angry tone "Look at me Omi," after Omi had looked at Chase Chase continued "You may leave now, but the evil might take over, and if it does, you might _murder an innocent_.""I'm going to go, regardless of what the shen-gong-wu says!" Omi said, as Chase let go of him. "Go ahead monk, I will be here if you need me, and trust me, you will need me unless you want to become a monster."

**This is the end of this chapter, I will hopefully be updating again shortly, but after this chapter the maturity rating will be lifted to "m" because of the murder in the next chapter**


	3. Explanation

I Thank GOD for letting me write this chapter and for inspiring me using my dreams, Thank you Lord. I am sorry for not updating but I am hypercritical of myself and what people think, so even though I have only gotten good reviews I am still afraid of failure. Warning I am now using the same opening for every chapter Please review. I love every review. I have started to re-read my stories and I am debating about redoing all of them to make them not suck, please leave your opinion about. Sorry if this story is not stretched like it should be and how some of my latest chapters have been. I have searched for a beta but I cannot find anyone. Please contact me if interested. This will not be the average Chase Omi story, it will much more complicated and much more interesting. If you find this boring PLEASE keep on reading because this is mild compared to the rest of what I have planned, which will have a lot to do with demons, mythical creatures, evil manifestations, and Omi _might_ **(might!) be turning evil.**

**Start:**

"_All loyalties for the good side forgotten, Omi plunged his fist into Raimundo's neck, causing a slow and painful death; however, even with Raimundo's blood now being everywhere, Omi was completely and totally happy. Omi's other side, his evil one, was showing, Chase had been correct, Omi could not control whether he was good or bad and without Chase there to stop him, Omi had just put Raimundo in a coffin."_

_**Two hours earlier**_

All the xialoin warriors had been deeply disturbed by Omi's sudden disappearance, but not on of the warriors mentioned it to Omi when he got back to temple. Raimundo was the only the one of the warriors (Master Fung included) that even talked about Omi. Raimundo had been ashamed that he lost to Omi, so he had made it his business to insult Omi whenever possible. Omi was used to it and life proceeded as normal. It was around 4:00 a.m. when Omi woke up from a nightmare and found he could not get back to sleep. Deciding now would be as good a time as any to see Chase Young about Omi's "other side" as Chase had put it. Without making a sound Omi left his bed, put on his shoes, and began the walk to Chase Young's house. When Omi was halfway to Chase's temple it started to rain, by the time he got there Omi was soaked in rain and mud. Omi knocked lightly at the front door of Chase's mansion and Chase Young opened within a minute.

"Chase Young, I would like to talk about the evil within me." Omi said shakily. Chase's response was changed when Chase saw how Omi looked; "Young one please get inside." Chase said, in a tone that could barely contain the fury he felt for Master Fung's obvious neglect. As Omi stepped inside Chase said "I understand that you are curious monk, but going out in the middle of the night is not something I will tolerate." in as gentle as a tone as Chase could manage. "Why would you care?" Omi said under his breath and Chase crouched down until he was at eye level with Omi "You are a child Omi, usually that would not make a difference to me, and I and would slay you as usual, but since you are a part evil child, I can care about you and since no one else does I intend to take care of you, whenever I can I will take care of you Omi." "Oh" was all Omi could say. Chase stood back up and said in a mellower tone "I would like to take a shower young monk, it would do you well." Omi just nodded, speechless. "There is a bathroom attached to your room Omi, it should be easy to find." Chase said a few seconds afterward.

After Omi was finished showering he found a pile of clothes inside his room with a note attached. "_These are for you Omi, I would prefer you didn't put on your robe considering how wet and dirty it is." _After Omi put on the clothes he heard a knock on the door, "Omi may I come in?" said Chase Young. "Yes Sir." Omi said in a light voice. Chase opened the door and sat on of the chairs in Omi's room. "There is no need to call me Sir, young monk. Now why did you come here at four in the morning?" Chase asked in a tone that was as even as he could manage. In a voice very low Omi said " I awoke from a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep, I decided to come here and ask about my other side while I could still get away from the other monks unnoticed." "From now on Monk, if you go out somewhere and it looks like it might storm, I want to you be prepared, wear rubber footwear, being a the dragon of water makes you a huge target for lightning and wear a poncho to ensure you do not get too wet. Additionally Omi, you can come to this mansion whenever you would like." Chase breathed deeply and allowed Omi a moment to process it all and began to explain Omi's other side. "Omi, I do not know what caused it, but you have a manifestation of evil within you, not unlike an alternate personality. However, this is different, alternate personalities can co-exist, without either personality knowing, but your other side is aware of you and you are aware of your other side. Does that make sense to you Omi?" Omi nodded and Chase continued "At the same time, you share part of the evil your other side has, you take some pleasure in some things you shouldn't and you have fatal instincts set up, I wasn't sure of this until I caught you trying to strangle Raimundo, but I am sure of this now."

"Your other side has some good within as well, so you should be able to keep yourself from letting it take complete control thanks to that, but your other side will always be waiting and watching, looking for anytime to kill or to cause Chaos." Chase stopped for a second in case Omi had any questions "Can I get rid of it?" was all Omi wanted to ask though. "No, Omi you cannot, but I believe that you will one day come to know how to handle if not appreciate your other side Omi.

**I know I said there would be murder this chapter and I am sorry that there is not, but I just want to update now and I will update soon. I am also sorry for this being like a hurt comfort story so much so early, but I promise it will get into more horror later but I have to set up the background story. Anyway thanks to all.**


End file.
